


Wait for it.

by lil_slug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, ultimate cockblock Joyce Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_slug/pseuds/lil_slug
Summary: Nancy finds herself needing certain things. Things Jonathan might be too shy to talk about. Well, he needs some convincing, she supposes.





	Wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I'm gonna go back to my main work now. But this has been sitting on my computer for a year, half finished, and I was feeling horny. So there you have it. My first Jancy fic.

Two months; That‘s all it takes for Nancy to realize she loves him. Not really two months, though. It‘s been more like a year and two months, if she‘s being honest. Could even be almost ten years, because that‘s how long they have known each other. Yeah, Nancy was just being stupid most of her life for not seeing Jonathan for what he‘s been all along. Does that mean she should be kissing Mike‘s ass for befriending Will and indirectly making this possible? No, she‘s not gonna do that anytime soon. Her little brother has to grow out of his nosy know-it-all phase first. Besides, she‘s got more pleasurable things to do anyways most of the time.

Nancy would only admit this to herself and Jonathan; She is sex crazed. Starved for orgasms. The need never seems to go away. _Never._ Ever since that night they spent in Murray Bauman‘s charming home, it has only grown. Sure, for a few days after their first night together it went dormant in the wake of the frightening events, but when it hit again, it hit hard.

One evening, mid November, when she knew Mrs Byers was working late and Will was huddled up in that blanket fort in their basement, she left home unheard and unseen, only to find him waiting in his car down the road, as if he knew this would happen. Just twenty minutes later Nancy all but ravaged Jonathan. Three times in a row. Well, three times for him. More like five times for her. The term ‚nymphomaniac‘ had long vaguely settled in the back of her mind.

So, they‘re two months into their relationship, and the sex is as good as ever. Jonathan takes care of her so admirably, always putting her needs first. It makes the memory of her nights with Steve pale in comparison. How he pounded into her, grunting, grunting, grunting, falling asleep. No, Steve really wasn‘t a good lover. After all, he only got her off on accident. She can‘t even remember him asking how he could make it better for her.

Jonathan immediately knew that out of instinct, for the most part. In the beginning he was clumsy of course, with his knowledge spanning no more than a few biology textbooks and maybe dirty magazines that she knows every teenager keeps hidden under his bed. Always so adamant at giving pleasure while still gentle and careful. It didn‘t take long until he gained confidence and experience, which is now just another perk to their relationship. But it didn‘t take long for his extreme caution to become... frustrating.

To put it simple, Nancy wants it rough. And she‘s going to get it rough, because she loves him, and because she trusts him.

* * *

Her thighs rub against one another with every step she takes. This is driving Nancy mad. Exactly how she wanted it when she laid out this delicious plan this morning. The wetness of her core thankfully doesn‘t seep through her jeans. Yet. How embarrassing would that be? Well, with no one around to watch her, it could be worse, she supposes. The Byers house comes into view.

Normally, Jonathan would pick her up from home or take her with him right after school. Not today. Nancy wants to surprise him. She knows he doesn‘t have any plans for tonight, because Jonathan Byers and plans? Social activity? That doesn‘t go along. The time he doesn‘t spend at school or at work, he usually confines himself to his room, reading, listening to his vast record collection. That‘s just how he is. Another part she loves about him, because the years have made him thoughtful. The plans Nancy had were easy to cancel once she convinced her parents she should be doing homework rather than visiting her alcoholic uncle. If they only knew...

She knocks, disregarding the doorbell on purpose. This should add to the mystery of her appearance, at least in Nancy‘s mind. In reality, it‘s likely just the arousal melting her brain. She‘s about ready to give him the show of a lifetime.

„Nancy?“ Jonathan gawks at her through the crack in the door he is just pulling open. „I thought you were out of town, I didn‘t- shit, give me some time, I‘m gonna clean up the mess...“

„What mess?“ she giggles, spying past him into the house. It‘s as inviting as ever. Everything slightly torn up, slightly misplaced, but not unusually messy.

„My room!“ he stammers. „I mean, no, it‘s nothing, I should just... ugh, can‘t you call before you... I‘m sorry that came out wrong and...“ He stalls when Nancy steps inside, dropping her thick winter coat, only to reveal that her bra is the only layer of clothing she‘s worn underneath it all along. Goosebumps from the crisp air have turned her skin extra sensitive, chest flushed bright pink. _Nancy The Slut Wheeler_ , she thinks to herself, not without satisfaction.

Jonathan basically chokes on his own words. „Holy shit... w-why?“

„Because...“ Nancy whispers, closing in on him. „...bad girls don‘t get to wear shirts.“ No ‚hello‘, or ‚how are you‘. It‘s obvious this intimidates, or at least unsettles him. The sight of him backing away makes her insides scream with unrequited lust. How can he stumble backwards when he should grope, leave bruises, and absolutely _dominate_ her? Isn‘t this enough to wake the animal inside?

„Bad girls don‘t get to wear panties either.“ she goes on, a bit louder.

„Bad girls?“ Jonathan repeats lowly, head bowed as if he wasn‘t allowed to look.

„Yeah.“ Nancy gasps. She has now successfully backed him against the wood paneled wall. It makes a somewhat hollow sound when his broad shoulders impact. „You see, I was just lying in bed... thinking about you...“

„Oh yeah?“

„Uh-huh.“ she nods. „And I fucked myself open on my fingers for a while.“ Nancy‘s core throbs with need at the memory. „But only until I realized, I haven‘t even asked for permission.“

„Permission?“ This is terrible. It‘s makes her cringe witnessing Jonathan repeating her words like a lost parrot who doesn‘t know any better.

Nancy looks down at her own feet, feigning shame when there‘s nothing but arousal rushing through her veins. „A good girl doesn‘t get off without Master‘s permission.“ she concludes quietly.

Finally, _finally_ he seems to get it. Although his approach is more than clumsy. „Really... uh...“ Jonathan clears his throat awkwardly. „And now... now you‘re coming to me to ask if you‘re allowed to get off?“

Nancy nods, biting her lip in a hopefully seductive manner. „I can‘t wait much longer, Master.“ Calling him that is weird, in a good way. He‘s not taken aback at all, which is a relief for Nancy.

Slowly, but in a steady motion, Jonathan brings a hand up to rest on her cheek. A touch that makes Nancy shiver, leaning into it. His voice turns into something like a growl, and with his words he seems to grow in front of her, broadening, widening to an almost menacing figure. „What makes you think I‘d give you permission just like that?“

Nancy smirks mischievously, convinced she finally got him. Now she just has to keep him there to fully round off this shift of power. „Oh, I know you can‘t deny me anything if I just ask nicely.“

Jonathan captures her lips in a passionate kiss. He doesn‘t break it up for a long while, instead assaulting her mouth with his tongue over and over, all while taking step after step, forcing Nancy to retreat. She ends up with her back against the wall, his hands to either side trapping her there.

„Don‘t be so sure.“ Jonathan murmurs in a threatening tone that has Nancy almost melting. „I don‘t think I like your attitude.“

„And what are you gonna do about it?“ Nancy challenges.

Suddenly, without warning, Jonathan‘s hand comes up to her face again, this time clasping around her chin to force her eyes up. She lets it happen, although Jonathan is still careful enough for her to be able to break free without effort. Their eyes lock to exchange a sense of utmost desire. „You‘re gonna find out soon enough.“ he growls, which basically means ‚I have no idea.‘

„Maybe you should punish me?“ Nancy suggests innocently.

„Maybe.“

„You could tie me up and spank me.“

„I could do that.“

„You could have fun with me.“

„Without even caring if you get off?“

„Yeah, and you could-“

But before Nancy can make another suggestion, Jonathan shakes his head, hissing „That‘s enough! You‘re coming with me, right now!“ He doesn‘t wait for a response, for any sign of agreement, instead taking her by the shoulder with a grasp that might even leave a small bruise there.

She wants his touch somewhere else, and there‘s no way she can make herself believe he doesn‘t know that. She is just in her bra and jeans, even without any panties on, a state that should be too tempting to pass on, but Jonathan keeps himself under control and denies her any form of pleasure.

Just before they reach his bedroom though, Jonathan stalls for just a second. His face distorts with worry for that second, but changes into a sly grin. Nancy has never seen him so daring. „You know, I just jerked off.“ Roughly pushing Nancy inside, he goes on „Bet you can still smell it, huh?“

So that‘s what he meant when he told her he had to clean up the mess first. Though Nancy would hardly call a single, wet paper napkin and a stained Playboy magazine a _‚mess‘_. Or did he think she‘d mind that he‘s looking at these bitches when he‘s alone? Because she doesn‘t. Not in the least. That would be pretty hypocritical, considering the role her own Michael Jackson poster plays during lonely nights.

Jonathan clears off the bed by just throwing the blanket off to the side, while Nancy is left wondering if he can go again after such a short time. As if she doesn‘t know. She smirks.

„No reason to smile.“ Jonathan grunts. He‘s really blooming in this role by now. „You‘re being punished. Don‘t think it‘s gonna be fun.“ Reaching around her, with all the confidence he has acquired over the last two months, he unclasps her bra. Nancy knew all along just exactly how hard and sensitive her nipples already are, but Jonathan seems awestruck by it. „So horny for me?“ he mumbles.

„Told you I fucked myself earlier.“ she says, eyes lowered.

„Damn, you must be so wet. Just for me...“

„Just for you, Master.“ Nancy gasps. Her jeans are all but ripped from her.

„I see.“ Jonathan runs just one finger across her slit, and like that Nancy‘s legs almost give in. Back at home she brought herself to the edge three times, just in preparation for this, and now that the moment is here, it‘s too much. The worst part is, though, that it‘s over in a matter of seconds. Once again, Nancy is left without any touch to her most sensitive areas.

Jonathan roughly grips at her again, shoving her face down on the bed. „Don‘t move.“ he orders. „Y‘know, I haven‘t decided if I‘m going to let you cum tonight.“

A bit of uncertainty and fear creeps up in Nancy. It‘s so refreshing and exciting, she can barely keep still. Even less so when Jonathan approaches with a belt in hand. For a second she actually thinks he‘s going to spank her with it. Until he unbuckles the belt he‘s wearing, that is. She gets it then. „Is this okay?“ he asks in a soft tone, going to work tying her wrists to the bedposts.

„I‘m good.“ Nancy nods. It‘s not even that uncomfortable. She could spend an hour or longer in this position.

„Good. If you want out, say _Demogorgon_.“

Nancy smiles into Jonathan‘s sheets a bit, though she thinks it won‘t be necessary. The belts would probably allow her to free herself if she just twists her wrists in the right way. Needless to say, she won‘t. Nancy trusts her boyfriend, even when she‘s naked and exposed, lying on her stomach, tied to his bed, completely at his mercy.

„God, you‘re leaking all over my bed.“ Jonathan notes. „What do you think...“ Two of his fingers walk across her ass cheeks. „...how many should you get? I‘d say ten, for a start.“

Nancy swallows hard, remaining silent. „If you think that‘s what I deserve?“

„Count them for me.“ Jonathan whispers in her ear.

_Slap!_

The first blow hits, and it‘s really nothing. Too hesitant. Nancy barely feels it. And so, she just doesn‘t count. „Looks like I‘m gonna have to repeat that, huh?“ he breathes, getting the hint.

_Slap!_

He hits her a bit harder. And still, Nancy keeps quiet. Challenging him is just too much fun.

_Slap!_

The next blow hits her hard enough to actually draw a whimper from her. „One!“ she finally gasps, and doesn‘t even get a chance to catch her breath before the second blow hits. „Two!“

„That‘s more like it.“ Jonathan chuckles. „But I want you to thank me, understood?“ More and more, Nancy gets the feeling this might actually be a long hidden fantasy of his. Did he dream of doing something like this to her? Did he just think he shouldn‘t ask because they have only been together for a few months? Or would he have ended up never asking if Nancy hadn‘t brought it up?

„Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.“ Nancy gasps in an attempt to break free from her thoughts and focus on the moment.

_Slap!_

„Three! Thank you, Master!“ She has to admit, this hurts more than she originally thought. Not in a bad way; It‘s more like Nancy knows this should make her beg him to stop, but it doesn‘t because she‘s to goddamn horny right now.

_Slap!_

„Four! Thank you, M-“

_Slap!_

„Five! Thank-“

_Slap!_

„Six! Thank you, Master!“ Nancy all but screams the words after so many hits in just a few seconds.

„Four to go.“ Jonathan muses. „Think you can take them?“

Nancy has to grit her teeth. The small pause allows the burning sensation to really spread across her ass. She‘s not used to it. It‘s pretty much the first time she‘s ever been spanked, save for a few rare, kinky moments home alone. It‘s just not the same when someone else does it. No, this is being helpless, losing herself in the best way possible. The epitome of trust.

_Slap!_

„Seven!“ she cries out. This one hit really hard, so she needs a while before adding „Thank you, Master!“ Jonathan might be worried, as he waits for a few seconds again, but Nancy reassures him with a glance over her shoulder. This feels right. He‘s got to know that.

_Slap!_

„Eight! Thank you, Master!“

_Slap!_

„Nine! Thank you, Master!“

Jonathan proceeds to gently massage her ass, easing the pain that way. His hands seem so cold, and Nancy realizes her skin there must be burning up with flushed heat. „I like that color.“ he notes. Is her ass bright red? Are there imprints? Swollen outlines that look just like his hands? „Ready for number ten?“

„Yes, Master!“ Nancy groans.

„I bet you are. You almost came from that didn‘t you?“

„Jonathan, please, I-“

_Slap!_

Number ten hits Nancy without warning. Still, she manages to press out „Ten! T-thank you, Master!“

Jonathan waits for a few seconds, and Nancy keeps her eyes shut for that time to focus solely on the tingling pain in her ass and the unbearable heat in her leaking cunt. It‘s simply incredible how easy it was to slip in this role, and if Jonathan is still having a hard time, he certainly doesn‘t show it anymore.

„Hm, you did that so good.“ he praises. „So, you‘re ready for me to fuck you now?“

„Yes! Yes, please fuck me!“ Nancy begs. „Please!“ She honestly can‘t go another second without his cock. To her dismay, she will have to, though.

„Too bad.“ Jonathan sighs. „That‘s not gonna happen for a while. You know you had this coming, right? When you decided to fuck yourself without asking for permission first?“ His fingers draw lines and nonsensical patterns on Nancy‘s sore ass, before they wander around her, right to her pussy. Over the course of the next minutes Nancy only really realizes for the first time how devious Jonathan can actually be. And she understands the gravity of the situation she has put herself into.

He teases her, and again it‘s like he‘s been planning on this in secret. Nothing else could explain the expertise of his fingers that work her up. Further and further, to an edge from where Nancy wants nothing more than plunge down into bliss. Only, he won‘t let her, and so there‘s nothing to do but strain against his belts that are still firmly securing her to his bed.

„Fuck me!“ she almost screams, tears dripping, after the third time he‘s pulled away, and Jonathan laughs. _Actually laughs_.

„Okay, okay.“ he relents. „I think you‘ve suffered enough. You did that so well, baby.“

Nancy exhales with a desperate cry of relief. Finally. _Finally she‘s going to have it her way._ This was all so worth it. Nancy can‘t imagine how her release is going to wreck her, she doesn‘t even dare to try and imagine. She wiggles closer to him to her best ability, arching her back so he can take her more easily. They have never done it from behind, which is just another cause for Nancy to shiver when Jonathan nudges her pussy with his throbbing cock.

The moment, the promise of imminent release is ruined within a second.

„God dammit!“ Jonathan all but shouts suddenly at the sound of tires on gravel. „Shit! Nancy, you got a shirt with you?“ he hastily asks, already untying her.

As a matter of fact, she does, neatly folded in her purse. She‘s horny. Not stupid. And that‘s a good thing, because just two minutes later, Joyce Byers can be heard walking in through the front door, rustling with her key chain and paper bags. „Jonathan, are you home?“ she calls immediately.

„Where would I go without my car?“ he shouts back, clearly annoyed. But ‚annoyed‘ doesn‘t quite describe Nancy‘s mood. She feels like falling to her knees, sobbing, because she knows the slightest touch would get her off by now, and she needs it. _God, does she need it!_

„What was that?“ Joyce asks, coming down the hall. „Had a bad day, honey? I thought I‘d make- oh.“

Nancy smiles up at her. It‘s not even a fake smile. She loves Jonathan‘s mother, and there‘s absolutely no way Joyce could know what they‘ve been up to just a few minutes ago. No, Nancy and Jonathan did a perfect job at setting up a believable scene in the few seconds they had. They got dressed in record time. Sprawled out on the bed, propped up against the headboard with music softly flowing from the speakers of his stereo, they simply make the impression of a very comfortable couple.

„Hi, Mrs Byers.“

Mrs Byers‘ startled expression turns into a welcoming but terribly awkward smile at once. „Nancy, I didn‘t know you were coming over. I‘m... not interrupting?"

Next to Nancy, Jonathan tenses slightly. „No...“ he quickly shakes his head. „We‘re just, y‘know...“

„...working for school.“ Nancy quickly throws in when she realizes he can‘t come up with anything for the life of him. And like that she can sense their little, after all not so perfect, charade falling apart, because there is no sign of textbooks or even paper anywhere near the two of them. Aside from Jonathan‘s cum-stained paper towel on the ground on the opposite side of the bed. Nancy should have just kept her mouth shut.

„Good.“ Mrs Byers keeps on smiling, if a bit irritated. „I was just thinking about dinner. Did you want to stay?“

* * *

And so Nancy finds herself in a situation she definitely hadn‘t planned for when she left home two hours ago; Sitting around a dinner table with her boyfriend and his mother, a plate of steaming hot casserole in front of her. Steaming hot, sure, but not even remotely as hot as her core that‘s continuing to leak into her jeans. Or her ass that makes every second of sitting on a hard wooden kitchen chair absolutely excruciating.

Jonathan too seems uncomfortable with his rock hard erection tugged behind the waistband of his own pants. They eat in silence. Joyce doesn‘t even notice just in how much pain the two teens at her dinner table are. Jonathan shifting in his seat. Nancy rubbing her thighs against one another desperately in pursuit of even slight stimulation. That‘s only further torture.

_Can Joyce smell her arousal?_

Bite after bite, Nancy shoves the food into her mouth. It‘s pretty horrible, just as everything she has ever tasted out of Joyce Byers‘ kitchen, though she never complained and doesn‘t plan on ever doing so. Again, she loves Joyce. Apparently just not enough to want her to stay here. No, her boyfriend‘s mother needs to go. Now. Or Nancy might actually go crazy with need.

„Anything wrong?“ Joyce breaks the silence. „You two have been so quiet.“

„Huh...“ Jonathan begins with a slight start. „We‘re good, I mean-“

„Yeah, really.“ Nancy goes on. „Real good.“

Jonathan nods slowly. „Good. Yeah.“

„Good.“

And Joyce just goes on smiling her oh so kind but slightly confused smile. Like she knows she‘s not getting the full picture here. Or does she actually get it? Is this all just an attempt at making her son and Nancy less uncomfortable without actually voicing her observations? If it is, she should be mindful enough to just _leave! Leave! For God‘s sake, woman, leave!_ Nancy feels her eyes are basically screaming that in Joyce‘s direction. And if Joyce doesn‘t comply this instant, they might just end up in the backseat of Jonathan‘s car to do what they have to do. Not ideal.

Joyce eyes the two of them for a few more seconds, frowning, smiling, before she lets out a more than unconvincing gasp. „Jeez, it‘s late! Jonathan, honey, could you do the dishes? I don‘t wanna be late.“

„Uh, where are you going?“ Jonathan inquires.

Nancy shoots him a gaze that says _‚Fuck‘s sake, it doesn‘t matter! Get her coat and see her off!‘_

„To see a movie.“ Joyce shrugs. „Didn‘t I tell you, I‘m gonna-“ She trails off, cheeks reddening a bit. „Well, I‘m going to see a movie.“

_With Chief Hopper_ , Nancy thinks. And through her daze of arousal, she still musters some sympathy. Joyce deserves this. Jonathan hurries up with the dishes while his mother disappears into the bathroom for a few minutes.

„Don‘t say a thing when she comes back.“ Nancy pleads with him, lending a helping hand.

„I‘m not gonna.“ he says solemnly. „Five more minutes and I‘m gonna die.“

Nancy breathes out in contentment and goes about washing her own plate in the sink. A small squeak tears from her when Jonathan turns back to the table to get Joyce‘s plate and leaves a slap on her sore ass.

„You‘re gonna be the death of me...“ Nancy muses.

„Please. You brought this upon yourself.“ Jonathan goes to work on the plate while Nancy quickly flushes their glasses with some water and picks up a paper towel to get them dry again. Every step she takes has her jeans sliding across her abused ass uncomfortably.

Her face must be giving something away, because Jonathan chuckles „That bad?“

„I wanted it.“

„Still want you to tell me if I‘m getting carried away. Y-you... I mean... please don‘t think it‘s weird, but I‘ve been dreaming about this. Something like this.“ Jonathan admits.

„I knew it! I knew it!“ Nancy celebrates her triumph. „You knew exactly what you wanted all along!“

„Well...“ Her boyfriend‘s face turns awfully pink. „Yeah. It‘s just... hard for me sometimes.“

„What‘s hard for you, honey?“ Joyce‘s voice comes from the hall, followed by Joyce herself.

Because he just can‘t say _‚Asking my girlfriend if she‘ll let me tie her up and spank her‘_ , Jonathan quickly makes up a sort of lame answer. But it fits. „All this, uh, Algebra stuff. Nancy is great at it. But I‘d still get rid of my Algebra classes if I could.“

Nancy can sense that this could turn into exactly what she feared. A prolonged talk with Joyce. So, she quickly throws in „Don‘t be silly. It‘s just a few months until graduation and I‘m gonna help you with it, okay?“ Jonathan blinks sheepishly. „Okay?“ Nancy repeats pointedly. „We really gotta get some more _studying_ done.“

„You probably should.“ Joyce notes. „And I gotta get going or I‘m gonna be late. Have fun, you two.“

Nancy‘s breath catches in her throat when Joyce turns around to them one final time with a twinkle in her eye and an expression that says it all. The front door clicks shut, but the two teens wait for the engine to roar outside.

„She knows.“ Jonathan deadpans.

Nancy looks down on herself. Her nipples are poking through her shirt, about ready to cut some glass. „I‘m not wearing a bra.“

„That‘s hot.“

„Yeah?“

Jonathan just goes on staring at the wall. „Pretty hot. But now she knows what we‘re about to do.“

„I don‘t care. Let‘s fuck.“ Nancy‘s words finally break them out of their paralysis. Before she knows it, they‘re all but racing for his bedroom, attempting to shrug off as much of their clothes as they can on the way. Jonathan fails miserably, tripping over his jeans as they sit by his ankles. Nancy barely sees him crashing against the wall as she makes a leap for his bed. Jonathan tumbles into the bedroom seconds after her, without jeans or underwear. He is rock hard and leaking.

„I‘m gonna wreck you.“ he proclaims, face hidden in the shirt that is the last piece of clothing he has to get rid off. There is no time for Nancy to admire the sight like she usually does. To trace lines on his torso teasingly, or to explore his firm butt with her hands.

His newfound dominance now completely seems to be overwhelming him as he roughly gropes her shoulder and flips her over without a word. „Please...“ Nancy whimpers, just because he takes too much time to line himself up.

„Just wanted to see your ass. Took your punishment so well.“

Nancy can only imagine how the imprints of his large hands must be plastered all over her cheeks in bright red. The wait takes just a few more seconds that could be years from her perspective. About three hours after Nancy brought herself all the way to the edge three times, Jonathan finally dips the tip of his cock into her from behind. And stalls.

„J-Jonathan!“ Nancy cries out as she slips back into their scene without any effort at all. „Fuck me!“

„Uh uh uh.“ he scolds lowly, making Nancy seriously wonder how he can even restrain himself. „Say it right.“

„Master...“

„I‘m listening.“

„Please fuck me, Master.“ Nancy almost sobs. „Need it so bad!“

„There we go.“ Jonathan praises. There is no further warning before he _finally_ plunges into her in one single, deep thrust that hits with the force of a jackhammer and a slap of skin to her ass. The sensation is beyond comprehension. Nancy‘s tight channel, stretched by Jonathan‘s impressive girth, throbs with faint, delicious pain.

„I don‘t think I‘ve ever seen you this wet.“ her boyfriend muses, beginning to fuck into her for real. „So fucking desperate for me.“

Nancy whines with every deep thrust. „Just for you.“

„Tell me how much of a slut you are.“ he demands harshly. Jonathan suddenly fists into Nancy‘s hair from behind to yank her head up. There it is again. This dominant side of him she wanted to see so badly. And oh, does Nancy get it now. Not relenting a second, Jonathan uses his remaining free hand to pin her arms behind her back so Nancy can‘t even prop herself up to escape the strain on her neck. „I said, tell me how much of a slut you are.“ Jonathan growls.

„I‘m a slut, Master.“ Nancy groans, forced to stare at the headboard of his bed, unable to move, while he keeps on fucking into her from behind. Jonathan somehow keeps her on a desperate edge. „Just for you.“

Jonathan sneers „As if. I bet you‘ve had half the town plow you.“

„N-no. Just you. _Just you, Master_.“

„So you‘re telling me you‘re not constantly horny and looking for a cock to suck?“

Jonathan‘s constant slapping against her already abused ass is almost too much to handle, and only between her cries Nancy manages to press out „Always wet, but just for you. Wanna be a good girl.“

„You are a good girl.“ Jonathan praises her again. „Kept yourself from cumming for me, huh?“

„Need your permission, Master. Can I cum? Please... please! Can‘t hold on any longer!“

Cruelly, Jonathan takes his time, slowing down just a tiny little bit. „You‘re allowed to cum. But if you do I‘m gonna keep fucking you until _I‘ve_ cum. Are you-“

Nancy doesn‘t get to hear what he was about to say before her orgasm rips her in half, an unstoppable wave running from her very core through her stomach into every limb, until there isn‘t a muscle left in her body that doesn‘t spasm with electric shocks. She only feels him suckling on her neck from behind faintly. It‘s nothing compared to the earth shattering explosion that just won‘t stop tearing on her consciousness.

She might be screaming, she might be crying. Nancy doesn‘t really know. She is blind and deaf, and damn, she might be actually dying right now. _La petite mort_ , the French call it sometimes. Nancy only now understands the magnitude of this. Jonathan lets go of her hair and arms, so she lays flat on her stomach, but he fucks her through her orgasm like a madman.

Nancy doesn‘t know how long it takes her to come down. Jonathan has slowed his pace, which she is unbelievably grateful for. Her breathing needs to normalize or she might suffocate, at least that‘s what it feels like. Every slow thrust makes her cringe with overstimulation, but that‘s just the way it is. Nancy is about to ask if she can just suck him off, though it would seem terribly unfair to her, so she decides to take it. Really, she has no idea where this level of stamina on Jonathan‘s side comes from.

„You okay?“ he whispers.

„Uh...“ is all Nancy can get out. Her jaw seems to be hanging loose, unhinged from pleasure. But she is also capable of a little whimper „N-no... don‘t...“ when Jonathan unexpectedly pulls out.

„Don‘t worry.“ he shushes. „Just wanna see your face.“ With ease, he flips her limp body over. „Holy shit...“

Nancy feels herself grin. „What?“

„Hold on a second.“ Jonathan tells her. „Just a second.“ he reassures at her, admittedly, need whine of loss. Nancy observes curiously how he gets up from the bed, wet, glistering cock bobbing, and steps over to his closet. Oh. It‘s the full-length mirror on the inside of the door he is aiming for. It shows Nancy just how completely fucked out she looks, a sheen of sweat covering her heaving tits, her face an exhausted mess.

Jonathan wastes no time. He is back with her in an instant, hissing „I want you to watch yourself like a good little whore. Can you get up?“

„Don‘t know.“ But with Jonathan‘s help, Nancy can get up on her hands and knees, facing the mirror like he wants her to. Obediently, she observes how he mounts her from behind yet again, how her own face distorts with slight pain and overwhelming pleasure when he dips in once more.

„See how good you look like this? You just came really hard and now you look like you‘re gonna pass out any second.“

Nancy somehow wishes she had put on makeup. At least some eyeliner. It would run down her cheeks in streaks of tears, all nasty, making her look like a hooker. Jonathan is slow now, but he dives in deep nonetheless. She really is grateful for how gentle he is suddenly treating her. Nancy couldn‘t take another hard pounding right now.

And still, the familiar heat of arousal begins pooling within her once more. „Jonathan...“ she gasps. „Gonna cum again if you keep it up.“

„Fuck, I‘m close.“ he grunts. „I bet another one would really knock you out, huh?“

„Only one way to find out.“

In the mirror, she can see Jonathan smirking. His hand slides across her slick tits, down her front and right between her legs. Nancy‘s knees grow weak at the sensation of the slow circles he rubs around her swollen clit.

She has never, _ever_ , felt anything like this before; While Jonathan groans from intense pleasure of his own release that finally hits, Nancy slides into her second round. It builds up slowly, but the peak isn‘t really a peak, the way it sneaks up on her, as though coming to stay.

She has never felt her legs quiver like this. To call it overwhelming would be an understatement, especially when it‘s all paired with the feeling of being filled up by her boyfriend, who is pumping load after load into her as though trying to empty himself entirely.

This second release is longer, so much longer than her first one. It‘s deeper too, leaving her gasping for air between her rhythmic, animalistic moans that Nancy would be ashamed of if anything still mattered to her.

Jonathan helps her through it once he is done by just stilling his movements, remaining inside of Nancy while holding her. Hands and knees are no longer an option when she collapses, but her boyfriend catches her, lays her on her side, pressed up against her back.

Nancy dimly realizes she has just laid down in a puddle of her own juices, but she couldn‘t care less. Not with Jonathan next to her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It doesn‘t matter that she can‘t understand a word he is saying over the wild thumping of her own heart. He is there with her, his strong hand lying right between her tits as a grounding force.

„...can‘t believe how lucky I am...“ are the first words from Jonathan she actually understands.

„Oh yeah?“ Nancy sighs in contentment. „I can‘t believe how much of an animal you can be.“

„I never thought you could be that dirty.“ Jonathan returns. „So fucking hot.“ he adds, running his finger through the trickle of bodily fluids that is running out of her. It is only then that he slowly pulls out, and for a second, her body screams in protest at the sheer overstimulation.

But Nancy is quick to roll over, because she _really_ needs to see him right now. His blown pupils behind a haze of bliss, wet, messy hair that is sticking to his temples. She presses a deep, grateful kiss to his lips. „I wish we could do this every day.“

„Not a good idea.“ Jonathan chuckles. „I‘d get literally nothing else done. Y‘know, I didn‘t lie when I said I suck at Algebra.“

„Seriously? You‘re thinking about school?“

„You‘re right, let‘s not go there. Not right now. I‘d much rather...“

„Cuddle?“ Nancy proposes.

A smile, all exhausted and grateful spreads from one of Jonathan‘s ears to the other. „Yeah. That sounds good. Wait a second.“

„Jonathan...“ Nancy both giggles and whines when he pulls away from her to flick on the stereo.

_Well, how come you only want tomorrow_   
_With its promise of something hard to do  
A real life adventure woth more than pieces of gold_   
_Blue skies above and sun on your arms strength your stride_

Once the music is pouring from his speakers, Jonathan is quick to actually cuddle back into her side, with his arms around her and his now limp cock resting on her thigh.

Neither speak a word for a long time, just so content with the thought of what they can do to each other. To Nancy, this evening just opened up a whole new realm of possibilities. Ideas that make her shudder and squirm, that would heat her insides up again if she wasn‘t so far gone. She actually doubts she could walk in a straight line right now, and that‘s good the way it is.

It might be an hour later. Jonathan has just switched the record in the tape player. When he comes back to her once more, now under the covers and with sweat long dried, his hand ‚accidentally‘ doesn‘t end up on her stomach, where it had been resting before. It brushes across one of her sensitive nipples first.

And from then it‘s not long before Jonathan actually starts to feel her up, kneading her with ever-increasing confidence as his cock hardens and pokes into Nancy‘s side.

„Seriously?“ she rolls her eyes at him, making him blush. „How does this even work?“

„In my defense.“ he starts. „You‘ve gone twice. I only got one go.“

„You jerked off earlier.“ Nancy disagrees.

„Yeah, but that was, like, long ago.“ Jonathan defends. „Hey, it‘s alright. We don‘t have to do anything.“

„Yes, we do. Or you‘re gonna be a whiny little boy all night.“ Nancy pushes the covers off them in one swift motion. She knows very well that she can‘t take anything more, plus she just isn‘t horny. So there‘s that.

She still smirks at his widened eyes, mock-sighing. „Just lie down. I‘m gonna suck you off.“

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had to get out of my system, I guess? Dunno, I'm pretty happy with it.


End file.
